Mini/The Lord of the Rings
:"Every name spelled wrong in 'Rings', a mini-Balrog gets its wings." :—Philosopher at Large The mini-Balrog was the first mini ever, originating from the Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. This miniature fire-demon eats raw eggs, bacon and fangirls and is very adept at breaking up fangirl stampedes. They could, however, be adopted if one e-mailed Miss Cam and asked nicely. Mini-Balrogs are in high demand, so there is only one per customer (PPC agents may have two). However, she gave up official adoptions some time back, and in 2008 another Boarder stepped in to help out, starting up an official Adoption Agency for the unadopted mini-Balrogs. Canon Origin Balrogs are huge fire demons, serving Dark Lords throughout the history of Middle-earth. They've killed numerous good guys (although one got better soon after). Minis * Miss Cam's Ever Growing List of Mini-Balrogs. (Archived at Archive.is.) * The Adoption Agency's List of Minis. The following list only contains minis adopted by PPC Boarders or agents. Cassie is still in charge of unadopted minis. Agents with no published missions are listed beside their Boarders, mostly for the sake of having them written down somewhere. For a would-be complete list of all known mini-Balrogs, owned and unowned, see this page. Person Minis Ainur Ainur (including the Istari, the Maiar, and the Valar) may be called by several names, depending on how widely they're known. ; Elbereth Gilthoniel / Varda Elentári * Elberath (adopted by Agent Constance Sims) * Elebereth (adopted by Agent Trojanhorse) ; Gandalf / Greyhame / Mithrandir * Gadnalf (adopted by Agent WyldeHorse) * Gandolph (adopted by Boarder Kayl's Raven) * Grandelf (adopted by Agent WyldeHorse) * Greyheme (adopted by Boarder Tasari) * Mithirandir (adopted by Boarder Alania) * Mithrandere (adopted by Agent Lizzard/Boarder Doc Filth) ; Saruman / Curunír * Srauman (adopted by Agent Krissy) ; Sauron * Sarong (adopted by Agent Millie) * Saurian (adopted by Boarder Rhysdux) * Sawron (adopted by Boarder Nath) * Soron (adopted by Boarder the Burning Dumpster) * Sourum (adopted by Agents Alex and Lea/Boarder Jo) Dwarves Dwarves don't tell their real names to anyone. When they go among non-Dwarves, they use assumed names. ; Gimli * Giml (adopted by Agent Nat Freidar) * Gimlet (adopted by Boarder Yattara) * Gimley (adopted by Agents Dez and Gon) * Glimy (adopted by Agent Jeanlily) Elves Elves are typically known by a given name and/or sometimes a descriptive by-name, not to be confused with a surname. ; Arwen Undómiel "Evenstar" * Udomiel (adopted by Agents Alana and Sarah) ; Caranthir * Carathir (adopted by Agent Lambda) ; Celeborn * Celborn (adopted by Agent Talia Nightsong) * Cleborn (adopted by Boarder Al's Waiter) * Kelaborn (adopted by Agent Dawn McKenna) ; Celebrían * Celbrian (adopted by Agent Jet) ; Celebrimbor * Celebrimbror (adopted by Boarder Morgul Queen) ; Elladan * Eladen (adopted by Boarder Randomelf) ; Elrohir * Elrahir (adopted by Boarder Hawkelf) * Elrhohir (adopted by Boarder Vemi) * Elroir (adopted by Boarder Artemis) ; Elrond Peredhel "Half-elven" * Elhrond (adopted by Agents Cheery and Fish) * Elornd (adopted by Agent Aerilyn) * Elrind (adopted by Agents Jay Thorntree and Acacia Byrd) * Elwond (adopted by Agent Kara/Boarder Kara) ; Ereinion Gil-galad * Gil-Gald (adopted by Agent Monday/Boarder Undead Goat) * Giligad (adopted by Boarder Meir Brin) ; Finrod Felagund * Felegund (adopted by Agents Felaben and Jackson) ; Galadriel * Gabriel (adopted by Boarder Deepy) * Galadria (adopted by Jenny, AKA Boarder Kaitlyn/Agent Kaitlyn) * Galaladreal (adopted by Boarder Ril-Gania) * Galarel (adopted by Boarder Teena M) * Gathradrail (adopted by Agent Shae) * Gindadial (adopted by Boarder Andtauriel Longwood-Baggins) * Gladladriel (adopted by Agent Dawn McKenna) ; Glorfindel * Glorfindal (adopted by Agent Nenya Gabriel) * Glorfindale (adopted by Boarder/Agent Kathryn) * Glorfindell (adopted by Agent Joe) * Glorfinel (adopted by Agent Charlotte Shoe) ; Haldir * Haildar (adopted by Agents Luana Starlight and Orange Plaid) ; Legolas Thranduilion "Greenleaf" * Greenlead (adopted by Agent Cassie Young) * Greenpatch (adopted by Agents Alex and Lea/Boarder Jo) * Laeglass (adopted by Agent Em/Boarder "Agent Em") * Legalas (adopted by Agent Shada) * Legalous (adopted by Agent Smith/Boarder Jocelyn) * Legles (adopted by Agent Kara) * Leglolas (adopted by Agent Laura/Boarder TZA) * Leglous (adopted by Agent Caitlin) * Legolos (adopted by Agents Armeniel and Leo) * Legosla (adopted by Boarder HailtheWarrior) * Leogoles (adopted by Agents Dez and Gon) * Thranduillion (adopted by Agent Megan) * Thrandullion (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Maeglin * Maegin (adopted by Boarder Akedhi) ; Thranduil * Thandriel/Thandriell (adopted by Agent Penny Smith) * Thanduril (adopted by Agent Dafydd Illian) * Tharanduil (adopted by Natalie and Boarder Vemi/Agents Swampy and Katrina) ** Listed twice on Miss Cam's list. * Thiranduil (adopted by Agents Diocletian and Suicide) * Thrandule (adopted by Boarder HailtheWarrior) * Thraudil (adopted by Agent Mackenzie) * Thronduil (adopted by Boarder Kels) * Thurindil (adopted by Boarder Kippur) * Traduil (adopted by Agent Jay Thorntree) * Tranduil (temporary bodyguard to Agent Jay Thorntree while at OFUM) Hobbits Hobbits are known by a given name and a surname, sometimes a nickname. Where known, the names are given in Hobbitish Westron as well as their translated English forms. Yes, those get misspelled, too. ; Baggins, Bilbo / Labingi, Bilba * Bilbi (adopted by Boarder the Burning Dumpster) ; Baggins, Frodo / Labingi, Maura * Frdo (adopted by Agents Hal and Chana) * Frod (adopted by Agents Maly and Dagmar) * FrodoÉ (adopted by Agent Isabel Stanton) * Mara Labinigi (adopted by Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh) * Mara Labingi (adopted by Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh) * Mr. Bagginnse (adopted by Agent Harriet) * Mr. Beggins (adopted by Boarder A Random Boo) * Phrodo (adopted by Boarder GreyLadyBast) ; Brandybuck, Meriadoc "Merry" / Brandagamba, Kalimac "Kali" * Brandyduck (adopted by Agent Cadmar) * Calymac (adopted by Boarder Laureril) * Mary (adopted by Agent Chelsea Miller) * Meridac (adopted by Agents Maly and Dagmar) * Merridic (adopted by Boarder Bluebell) * Meridok (adopted by Boarder Gabrielle174) ; Took, Peregrin "Pippin" / Tûk, Razanur "Raz" * Petegrin (adopted by Boarder Christini) * Pipping (adopted by Boarder Newmoon) ; Gamgee, Rose "Rosie", née Cotton * Rosa (adopted by Agent Iza) ; Gamgee, Samwise "Sam" / Galpsi, Banazîr "Ban" * Gangee (adopted by Boarder Rosie) * Sam Wise (adopted by Agents William Grey and VJ) * Same (adopted by Boarder Luthien/Agents Maly and Dagmar) * Saml (adopted by Boarder Leto Haven) * Samm (adopted by Agent Saphie Ellings/Boarder Saphie) * Sma (adopted by Boarder LeeLee) Men Men of Númenorean descent are typically known by their given name and sometimes a patronym or by-name to avoid confusion with their ancestors or the Elves they're named after. The Rohirrim are similar, but without the Elves. Others, such as the Breefolk, go by a given name and a surname. ; Aragorn / Elessar / Elfstone / Estel / Strider / Telcontar / Thorongil, etc. * Aeragorn (adopted by Boarder Sara) * Araegon (adopted by Agents Aspen Green and Fin Sharkley) * Aragran (adopted by Boarder the Faction's Lord) * Arangron (adopted by Boarder Teena M) * Arasgorn (adopted by Agent Derik) * Aregeorn (adopted by Boarder Thalia Weaver) * Arngorn (adopted by Agent Fireblade) * Aroagorn (adopted by Boarder Bjam) * Arogorn (adopted by Agent Cille) * Elessar?or (adopted by Agent Elanor Gilmor) * Elessor (adopted by Agent Merokee Brin/Boarder Meir Brin) * Elftone (adopted by Boarder Rosie) * Telcontor (adopted by Agents Laurie and Kass; likes wearing asbestos capes) ; Berúthiel * Beruthial (adopted by Boarder Cygna Hime) ; Boromir * Borimir (temporary bodyguard to Agent Acacia Byrd while at OFUM) * Bormier (adopted by Boarder Jedipati) * Bormir (adopted by Agent Joe) * Boromire (adopted by Agent Acacia Byrd) * Borormir (adopted by Agent Jira Foley) * Borrimir (adopted by Boarder Silent Step) * Bromire (adopted by Agent Rena Chang) ; Denethor * Denethero (adopted by Agent Tweed/Boarder Blue Iris) ; Ecthelion * Ectheleon (adopted by Agent Charlotte Shoe) ; Eldarion * Eldraion (adopted by Agent Luthy) ; Éowyn * E'owyn (adopted by Boarder Kai) * Eowin (adopted by Boarder(?) Drew) * Eowyn (adopted by Boarder Andtauriel Longwood-Baggins) ; Faramir * Faramin (adopted by Agent Lothloriel Elhyn) * Farmair (adopted by Agent Sarah) * Farmir (adopted by Agent Halley) * Faromir (adopted by Boarder Chak) ; Gilraen * Gilrean (adopted by Agent Night Shade) ; Isildur * Isilidur (adopted by Agent Soulshadow) ; Nienor * Neinor (adopted by Agent Edgar Sullivan) Other ; Asfaloth * Asfarloth (adopted by Agents Isilya and Isabel/Boarder Undead Goat) ; Draugluin * Dragluin (adopted by Boarder Chiad) ; Eru Ilúvatar * Aru (adopted by Boarder Claudia Beth King) * Illuvator (adopted by Boarder Rowan) * Iluuvatar (adopted by Boarder Lantarmiel) ; Gothmog * Gothmorg (adopted by Boarder Techno-Dann) ; Gollum / Sméagol * Smeagul (adopted by Leto Haven and employed in the General Store) * Smegil (adopted by Boarder/Agent Brediliel) ; Lurtz * Lutrz (adopted by Trainee Jenn's parents) ; Smaug * Smuag (adopted by Agent Millie/Boarder Kaltia) ; Treebeard * Threebear (adopted by Boarder Airmid Star) ; Witch-king of Angmar * Witchking (adopted by Agent Takua) * witch king (adopted by Boarder eatpraylove; wears a mini-Balrog-sized version of his namesake's helmet) Place Minis Geography ; Caradhras / Redhorn * Caradharas (adopted by Agent Brenda Loringham) ; Fangorn Forest * Fangon (adopted by Boarder Kd7sov) ; Middle-earth * Middle Earth (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) ; Mirkwood Forest / Eryn Lasgalen * Mrikwood (adopted by Boarder Mercuria Stardust) Kingdoms & Provinces ; Gondor * Gordor (adopted by Agent Isaiah) ; Ithilien * Ithilian (adopted by Boarder Aine Tassorosso) * Ithillien (adopted by Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh) ; Mordor * Moordoor (adopted by Agent Mara) * Morodr (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) Settlements & Fortifications ; Isengard * Isengrad (adopted by Agent Scott Logan) ; Moria / Khazad-dûm / the Dwarrowdelf * Dwarrodelf (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) * Khazad Dym (adopted by Agents David Kelok and Unger) * Moira (adopted by Agent Cara Fielding) ; Rivendell / Imladris / the Last Homely House * Rivandall * Rivendaell (adopted by Agent Sil) * Rivendale (adopted by Boarder Al's Waiter) * Rivendel (adopted by Agent Hal) * Riverdendell (adopted by Agents Mittens and the Radioactive Moss Creature) Thing Minis Artifacts Not all of these are proper nouns, strictly speaking, but special substances with Elvish names are deemed proper enough to spawn minis when they're misspelled. ; mithril * Mithrial (adopted by Agents Kilauea and Sydney) ; The One Ring * The One Rink (adopted by Agent Tormod) Groups ; Dúnedain * Dundain (adopted by Boarder Ainu Laire) ; Fellowship of the Ring * Fellow Ship (adopted by Agent Kyra) ; Ringwraiths / Nazgûl / Black Riders * Nagul (adopted by Boarder Boz4PM) * Nazgol (adopted by Boarder Evil Bob) * Nazgup (adopted by Boarder Newmoon) * Ring Raith (adopted by Boarder Flamingo Feathers) * Ring wraiths (adopted by Boarder eatpraylove; wears a small, hooded black cloak) ; Valar * Valur (adopted by Agent Minerva Wisdom) Species As "Artifacts" above, not all of these are proper nouns, strictly speaking, but some are considered special enough to spawn minis when misspelled anyway. ; Balrog * Balrpg (adopted by Agent Mercuria Stardust) * Belrog (adopted by Boarder HailtheWarrior) * Bolrog (adopted by Boarder The Faction's Lord) ; crebain *Crib from Dunland (adopted by Agent Nauro) ; niphredil * Nephridil (adopted by Boarder Nel) ; Orc / Uruk / Uruk-hai * Orki-hai (adopted by Agent Caitlin) * Urk Hai (adopted by Agent Fissh) * Uruk-kais (adopted by Agent Cara Fielding) Titles of Works ; Namárië, Galadriel's Lament * Naamarie (adopted by Agent Amandalynn/Boarder fondued-jicama) ; The Silmarillion * Silmarillian (adopted by Boarder Rosie) Sources * Miss Cam's original list from OFUM (archived on Archive.is) * Cassie's Adoption Agency * PPC Directory * The Mini-Balrog Cookbook Lord of the Rings Category:OFUM